Let Me Sleep Forever
by Nezumi Nanashi
Summary: This fic contains NCS, violence, and is Yaoi. AU Taito. And since I forget what the term lemon means, it may very well contain one. I have a dirty, dirty mind! COMPLETE! It only took 5 years...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had this story posted a couple years ago, then kicked it off for being NC-17. I got pissed off and said, "Fuck this! I just won't finish it! Well, I've changed my mind. I'll post one of my 12 existing chapters every few days while I work on writing the ending. Hope you enjoy. And if you don't enjoy? I hope you don't pester me for not enjoying it.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. _Indicates Matt's thoughts. _**

**Disclaimer: I OWN DIGIMON! Oh, wait, I don't do I? Dammit! **

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Let me Sleep Forever**

**Matt sat in the dark living room, all alone staring at the clock.** _Why isn't he back yet? _**Matt wondered as he watched the clock click to 3 A.M.** **He's usually home by now. Matt rose from his chair and wandered to the bathroom. He was greeted by a mirror image of himself. Matt didn't like what he saw in the mirror though.** _He got me pretty good this time. _**Matt had a bruise around his right eye and dried blood trailing from his nose, to his chin. He took a washcloth and began to wash away the evidence of his fight with his father. **

**Face now clean, he went back to his chair, where he spent far too many of his nights. It was always the same sequence of events that led him to that chair. Father gets drunk. Son yells at Father. Father hits son. Father leaves house in drunken rage. Son waits up for Father to return. Only, tonight was different. **

**Matt sighed and thought back to happier times. Back to when his Mom was still alive. They were all happy then. Back before his Dad had become a drunk.** _It'll be 3 years next week, since Mom died. _**Matt felt the tears burn the back of his eyelids.** _Why did she have to die? Why can't things go back to the way they use to be? Why did Dad have to start drinking and doing God knows what else? _

**Another sigh escaped his lips as he glanced back up at the time.** _4:23. Maybe he meant what he said this time about not coming home. But he always says that before he storms out the house. No, he's just trying to scare me. Just "teaching me a lesson" and "putting me in my place_**." Matt laughed out loud and rose out of the chair again. He went to his bedroom and got dressed for bed.** _He'll be back tomorrow. _**Matt assured himself, as he laid his head on his pillow.** _He'll be back. _

"**Matt, wake up!"**

"**Hunh? Go away." Matt mumbled and threw his pillow over his head, trying to escape the annoying rays of sunlight that crept in from the window.**

"**Matt! Get up! We have to go to school!"**

**Matt removed his pillow from his head and wearily opened up his eyes. TK stood in front of him, obviously upset with Matt's over sleeping.**

"**Matt! C'mon, you're gonna make us late!" TK tugged on his older brother's arm trying to coax him out of bed.**

"**M'sorry TK," Matt mumbled again, and crawled out of bed.**

**Matt slowly put on his clothes and went into the bathroom. He combed his blond hair while examining the large purple bruise around his right eye. **_How am I going to explain that to everyone? _**Matt felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at his younger brother. TK looked like he was about to cry.**

"**Matt," TK whispered, "Did Daddy do that?"**

"**Yeah," Matt sighed.**

"**Why does Daddy hurt you Matt?"**

_Because Dad's a prick. _

"**I don't know why TK. Come on, let's go." Matt grabbed his younger siblings arm and led him out the house.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**Matt! Pick your head up from off that desk this instant!"**

**Matt groaned and slowly raised his head. **_I really need to stop waiting up for Dad. _**Matt's thoughts towards sleep quickly evaporated when he saw what was standing next to his teacher. He looked at what seemed to him, the most beautiful pair of brown eyes in the world. Matt's eyes traveled up to the disheveled brown hair. Then back down over the rest of the beautiful boy's body. Matt blinked back into reality for a second. **_Whoa wait! He's another boy! What am I thinking? I can't be attracted to another boy. Can I? _

"**Class, this is Taichi Yagami. 'He's going to be spending the rest of his senior year with us."**

"**Uhm, hi, nice to meet you," the brown haired beauty whispered shyly. A blush slowly formed over his cheeks from having the whole class staring at him. **

"**You can sit in any one of those empty seats by Matt," the teacher said, pointing in Matt's direction.**

**Taichi walked down the aisle and chose the seat to Matt's right. For once Matt was happy that he was so anti-social. The only seats in the class were the ones around him. That made it so the beautiful creature had to sit next to him. Taichi turned towards Matt. Matt realized he was staring. Matt guiltily shifted his eyes down to his desk. **_I hope he didn't see me staring. I hope he didn't see me staring. _**Matt kept chanting in his mind. **_What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way about anyone before. And why'd it have to be a guy for that matter? _

**Matt shifted his gaze back up and found those gorgeous brown eyes looking into his. Taichi smiled at Matt. Matt nearly melted.**

"**Uhm, do you have a pen I can borrow?"**

_A pen? I have millions of pens. You can have all my pens. You can have anything of mine you want. _

"**Find your own damn pen!" Matt snapped.**

**A look of hurt flashed over Taichi's eyes and without another word, he turned away from Matt.**

_Shit! Why do I always do that? I drive everyone away from me. All he wanted was a freaking pen. But could I say, "Yeah sure, I have plenty." Nooooo. I have to act like a freaking asshole. _

**The bell rang to go to second period, forcing Matt out of his self scolding. He looked back over to his right, but the beautiful boy was gone.**

**TBC….**

**Okay, please review so I'll know whether or not I'm wasting my time with this repost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for the reviews. Keep them coming. It's definately a good motivator. My 1st chapter didn't appear on the site as nicely as it did last time I posted this story. So hopefully this one comes up okay. The only way I can find to seperate the sections of my story are with these &&& thingies. ENJOY! ENJOY! And keep reviewing! Also, please let me know if you're having trouble seperating Matt's thoughts with the rest of the text. For some reason I can't do it the way I did last time the story was posted. Thanx!**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. _Indicates Matt's thoughts. _**

**Disclaimer: I am in the process of purchasing Digimon. But I still do not own it.**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Another A/N: I really don't know anything about child custody laws, so let's just pretend this is accurate. It is an AU after all…. And sorry there is so much cursing. (I curse like a drunken sailor.)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"How was school today TK?" Matt asked his little brother as they walked home from school.**

**"It was great! We started working with clay today…."**

_Why did I do that to Taichi?_

**"…And my teacher says were gonna have a contest to…."**

_It's not like he did anything tome besidesask for a goddamn pen_.

**"…Akira thinks that he's gonna win, but I know that my sculpture will be…."**

_No, it's better I treated him that way._

**"…I was thinking I'd sculpt a tiger or an elephant. What do you think Matt?"**

_Drive them away before they can hurt me. It's definitely better this way._

**"Matt?"**

**"Oh yeah TK, that sounds great." Matt answered realizing he had completely forgotten about his brother.**

**"You weren't listening to me were you?" TK pouted. **

**"Sorry kid, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now," Matt and TK stopped at the front door of the house, "C'mon let's see where Dad is passed out today."**

**Matt opened the front door and scanned the living room.** _No sign of Dad in here._** "Hey DAD! Where are you?" Matt shouted at the top of his lungs. No response. "C'mon let's check his bedroom."** _He better not have puked on the carpet again._** Matt entered his father's bedroom and was stunned at what he found. Nothing.** _He's still not here? Why isn't he here?_

**"Shit! He actually left us this time! That Mother Fucking piece of shit!" Matt fell to his knees, legs not wanting to function anymore. **_What am I gonna do? Think Matt think!_** "That fucking bastard! I hope he rots in hell!"**

**"Matt, stop it." Matt turned to TK only to find the little boy hysterically crying. "Please stop saying those things."**

**"I'm sorry TK, I didn't mean it." Matt took the boy into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.**

**TK calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at his older brother. "Matt," TK asked through his sniffling. **

**"Yeah TK?" Matt whispered. He felt like he was going to throw up.**

**"Did Daddy really leave us?" TK was now wiping his nose with the back of his hand.**

**"Yeah, I think so." Matt wasn't really so sure though.** _Maybe he just decided to leave for a few days._** Matt still couldn't believe that their father would ever REALLY leave them.**

**"Are you gonna leave me too?" TK's face exploded into fresh tears.**

**"Oh God, No, TK!" Matt wrapped his arms around his little brother hugging him as tightly as he could to his body. "I promise I'll never leave you TK. I promise."**

**The small child clung to his brother for dear life, like he was afraid Matt would disappear right then and there.**

**"It's okay," Matt soothed, rocking the small body back and forth, "I'll never leave you."**

**TK's crying eventually calmed down and his breath evened. **

**Matt gathered him up in his arms and carried him to his bed. TK was soon asleep and Matt was alone with his thoughts.**

_How long is Dad going to be gone? What am I going to do if he doesn't come home? How am I going to support us? I know Dad has some emergency money in the drawer of his nightstand. That should hold us over for awhile. But what do I do after that? I guess I'll have to get a job. I can't get an after school job, I don't want TK to be by himself. I guess I'll have to work during school hours. No, wait, the teachers are already suspicious about my bruises. If I start not showing up for class, then they might investigate. Then what if they find out Dad's gone? They'll separate me and TK! I'm only 17 and you have to be 18 to get custody! SHIT! Now what am I supposed to do? School will be out in a couple of months. I'll be 18 shortly after that. What do I do until then? _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Matt, WAKE UP!"**_ Dammit, why won't she leave me the hell alone? Fuck her._

**"Wake up right NOW!" A ruler slapped against Matt's desk causing him to shoot straight up into his seat. The class started to laugh causing Yamato to get even more pissed.**

**"As I was saying class, you will have to pair up for this project. So go ahead and pick your partners."**

_Damn, I hate group assignments._

**"Does anyone not have a partner?" The teacher asked, eyes scanning the room.**

**"I don't," came the voice to Matt's right.**

**Matt got butterflies in his stomach.** _Shit. I can't do this project with him. I might start staring at him again._

**"Now I know we have an even number of student's in the classroom. Who else doesn't have a partner?" She didn't even have to ask. Her gaze went directly to Matt waiting for him to raise his hand. Matt was always the one without a partner.**

**Matt slowly raised his hand in defeat. **

**Taichi scooted his desk over to Matt's and gave him a huge grin. "Well I guess we're going to be partners Yamato."**

**Matt cringed inside from hearing his full name. "It's Matt."**

**"Cool. You can call me Tai." Tai was still grinning like a maniac, Matt couldn't tear his eyes away from those perfect lips. "So what kind of design do you think we should do for this poster?**

**Matt shrugged. He didn't really care. All he cared about was Tai's lips.**

**"Well I think we should …" Tai went on about his plans but Matt wasn't listening, "…so what do you think?"**

_Sounds perfect, like your lips._

**"Sounds stupid, Taichi."**_ Dammit! I did it again._

**Tai was getting upset now, "God, what is your problem anyway?"**

**"You." Was all Matt said.** _Stop Matt, Stop._

**"Do you hate me or something Matt?"**

_I love you._

**"Can't stand you." Matt was getting annoyed with himself now.**_ Why can't I control my goddamn mouth? _

**"Well obviously a lot of people can't stand you. Where'd you get that bruise Matt?"**

**"That's none of your fucking business," Matt hissed.**

**"WOW! Did I actually get a complete sentence from you? It's amazing!" Tai was grinning again.**

_No, this isn't how I wanted things to turn out. What's wrong with me?_** "I'll bruise your fucking face if you don't shut up."**

**This seemed to scare Tai.**_ I didn't mean to scare him._

**Tai looked down at his desk, "I'm sorry, let's just do this project and we won't have to deal with each other anymore."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**What do you think? Let me know! It's my birthday today so it would be a great present.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Happy Birthdays and reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: OK, I am currently in negotiations to purchase Digimon. But I still do not own Digimon. sigh But I'm optimistic! **

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**Tai, I have something to tell you." Matt said nervously.**

"**What is it Matt?" Tai gave Matt a warm smile.**

"**Well, um, I'm…….sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that. It's just that….uh, I have trouble...communicating with people," Matt was really nervous now, "Um, I'm afraid of getting close to others because…..Every time I've ever gotten close to another person, I end up getting hurt. So I try to push people away before I can get close to them."**

"**It's okay Matt. I understand and forgive you."**

"**Um, there's also something else I need to say." Matt felt like he was going to hyperventilate, "I…love…you."**

**Matt wanted to go hide in the corner. **_He definitely hates me now._** He was surprised when he felt himself being taken into a warm embrace.**

"**I love you to Matt. I think I loved you since I first saw you." Tai gently took Matt's chin in his hand and slowly guided Matt's lips toward his.**

**SLAM!**

"**HUH?" Matt woke up with a start, surrounded by darkness.** _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It was just a dream!_** Matt quickly put his head back to his pillow hoping that he could quickly fall asleep and continue his dream. But he couldn't get back to sleep. There was a strange thumping noise in the house.** _Footsteps! Dad's home!_** Matt jumped out of bed and raced out his bedroom toward the footsteps. He soon found his way to his father's bedroom, but wasn't pleased at what he found.**

"**Dad, what are you doing?"**

"**Go away boy." Was all that Mr. Ishida said as he continue to shovel his clothing into a duffle bag. **

"**No, Dad, please don't go. I'm sorry. I won't pester you anymore." Matt's eyes were welling with tears. As much as he hated his father, Matt and TK still needed him.**

"**I said go away boy!"**

**Matt shut his mouth and watched his father in silence. The older man finished filling his bag with clothes and started gathering up everything of value. Next he pulled a box out from under the bed and took one of the two guns that was in it. His Father then went to the nightstand and took every bit of emergency money he had in there. Matt felt a tear roll down his left cheek and quickly wiped it away.** _Please don't go. _

**Mr. Ishida swept pass his son and towards the exit. **

**Matt ran after his father and grabbed his sleeve forcing Mr. Ishida to stop. "Dad, Stop! Please don't leave me and TK. God, please."**

**Mr. Ishida roughly shoved his son to the floor and raised his fist, ready to beat Matt senseless. **

**Matt braced himself for the blows, but they didn't come. Matt slowly raised his eyes to meet his fathers. He was surprised to see his Fathers eyes had grown much softer.**

**Mr. Ishida lowered his fist slowly, "You look so much like your Mother," he whispered and quickly left the building.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Matt sat at his desk, not asleep, like he usually was. He was wide awake now, millions of things running through his head all at once. **

"**Hey Matt, here'sthe**** design I came up with for our poster." Tai's voice boomed into Matt's subconscious. Matt just stared blankly ahead of him.**

_shut up _

**Tai turned the desk in front of Matt around and sat down. He held up the piece of paper in front of Matt's face so that he would have to look at it. "So, what do you think?" No answer. No shrug. No nothing. Tai frowned.**

_shut up _

"**Hello! Earth to Matt? Is anyone home?" Still no reaction from Matt. It was like he was in a coma. **

_shut up _

"**Well, I was thinking I'd change the design anyway. Maybe I will put 'Matt sucks' in the center." Still nothing.**

_shut up_

"**Your design fucking sucks Taichi," Tai said in a mock Matt voice, "You make me sick."**

_shut up _

"**Damn, I think I liked you better when I was getting hateful answers. At least I got some form of a response."**

_SHUT UP!_

**Tai grabbed Matt's arm, "God, will you at least look at me?"**

**Matt ripped his arm out of Tai's grasp, "Don't you ever fucking shut up? And don't ever touch me again!"**

**Tai's eyes grew wide at Matt's reaction. Finally he sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said and continue to work, alone, on the project.**

_I don't care that I fucking hurt him this time. Fuck him. Fuck everyone. _

**The bell had finally rung for everyone to go home. Matt went to his locker and shoved all of his books in it.** _Fuck homework._

**"Hey kid, what the fuck's your problem?"**

**Matt turned to see if the statement was directed towards him. It wasn't. It was Keizo Tanaka, the school bully. Keizo never bothered Matt, but Matt still thought he was an asshole. Matt's gaze drifted over to see Keizo's next victim.** _No!_

**"Isn't there a special school for faggots like you? I don't really care for fags much.I'm pretty sure I saw you eyeing me earlier, soI guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Keizo cracked his knuckles and started to approach Taichi.**

**Tai took a few steps back, "Please don't hurt me."**

**Keizo grabbed a hold of Tai's collar and lift him in the air. Then he raised his right fist threatening to hit at any moment. "Scared fag boy?"**

**"Please…" Tai begged, trying to free himself from Keizo's grasp.**

**Matt bolted across the hallway.** _No, don't hurt Tai!_** Matt grabbed Keizo's fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Keizo loosened his grip on Tai's collar causinghim to fall to the ground. Matt took that opportunity to slam Keizo into the lockers.**

**"Don't you ever lay another finger on him again. If you do, I'll kill you." Matt knocked him into the lockers again to emphasize his point. Matt released his grip and Keizo turned to face him. There was blood flowing from Keizo's nose now.** _Good._

**"So, he has a boyfriend." Keizo started laughing, "I'll deal with you two fags later." Keizo turned and walked away, leaving Matt alone with Tai.**

**Matt turned his attention back to Tai. Tai was on the floor crying. **_Why is he crying? Did he get hurt? _**Matt got down on his knees and put a hand on Tai's shoulder, "Are you okay?"**

**Tai looked at Matt with fear, sprang up to his feet, and ran as fast as he could away from Matt.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8.** _Indicates Matt's thoughts. _

**Disclaimer: Negotiations are over. I still don't own Digimon. I tried to give them $48.13, but they wouldn't accept my offer. Can you believe that?**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Walking back home with TK, Matt wondered why Tai had run away from him.**

_He looked so scared of me. I should have been nicer to him. He probably thought I threw Keizo off of him so that I could beat him up myself. I'm such an asshole. I really want to be friends with him. No, I want to be more than friends with him. Goddamn! I am a fucking faggot. Good thing Dad didn't know about THAT before he left. Then he would have really beaten the shit out of me. Just like Keizo tried to do to Tai. Wait! Keizo called Tai a fag. Is Tai gay? Maybe there is a chance that I can have more than just a friendship with him. Hell, I'm not even friends with theguy and I already want to be more than that. I'm pathetic._

**Soon, they reached their destination. Matt wanted to go straight to bed. He would have done that too, but there was a problem.**

**"TK, did you open the window before we left for school?"**

**"No Matt."**

**"Shit." Matt muttered. He opened the front door of his house and examined his surroundings. "Fucking son of a fucking bitch!" Everything in the house was knocked over and messed up. Papers were scattered everywhere and drawers were open and searched through.** _Why does this shit keep happening to me?_

**"What happened Matt?" A confused little boy looked up at Matt.**

**"What happened is that we were robbed." Matt stated dully.** _Things just keep getting worse and worse. What else could possibly happen?_

**"You haven't been robbed yet boy."**

**"What the fuck?" Matt turned around to see a large balding man smiling at him. The man took a step towards the two boys. Matt quickly shoved TK behind his back and glared at the stranger.**

**The man just stood there and kept smiling at Matt. "Don't worry boy, I ain't gonna hurt yah."**

**"Then why the hell are you in my house?" It took Matt everything he had to keep his voice steady. He didn't want the man to know how scared he was.**

**"I'm here for your idiot father. He owes me quite a bit of money."**

**Matt let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, he's not here to rob and murder us. He's here for Dad.**

**"TK, go play in the other room."**

**TK nodded and went to his room.**

**"I hate to break this to you mister, but my Dad has abandoned us. So you won't find him here." Matt walked over to the fridge and started pulling out the makings of a sandwich.**

**"Where does he keep the money in the house kid?"**

**Matt started to laugh, "You won't find any money here. He took it all with him. He left us with absolutely nothing."**

**The stranger sat down at the kitchen table and started to ponder over the situation.**

**Matt stood at the counter and started to make a sandwich for himself, and TK. He was more than slightly amused that his father had screwed this man over, as well as his children. Matt went back to the fridge.** _Damn were out of milk. Hmmm, were out of a lot of things._** Matt's concern over the food quickly dissolved when he felt two hands kneading his ass.**

**"I can't believe Ishida has such a pretty son with such a nice ass."**

**Matt jerked his body out of the man's grasp and grabbed his sandwich. "Not interested." He stated firmly and sat down at the kitchen table, "Now get out of my house."**

**The man stood behind Matt's chair and started to massage Matt's shoulders.** _Don't touch me._** The man then leaned down close to Matt's ear and whispered, "I'll pay you good money for one night."**

**"I don't need your goddamn money!" Matt snapped. The thought of sleeping with this man was making him sick.** _I would never sleep with this guy. EVER._

**Again the man whispered, "You may not need my money, but what about your brother?"**

_TK! That's true. What was I going to do when we ran out of food? I don't care if I starve, but what about him? And there going to be other bills to pay besides food. Shit!_

**The man released Matt's shoulders and started to walk towards the front door. "I guess I'll be going if you're not interested."**

**"Wait!" Matt cried.**

**The bald man stopped and turned to Matt.**

**"I'll do it." Matt whispered.**

**The man smiled again. "Good boy."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"TK?" Matt's voice was shaky despite his efforts to keep it steady.**

**"Yeah Matt?"**

**"Here, I made you a sandwich." Matt handed him the sandwich and sat down on TK's bed. "TK, I have a favor to ask you."**

**"Sure Matt, anything you want."**

**"I'm going to be in my room for awhile talking to Dad's friend. Whatever you do, DO NOT open the door." Matt just couldn't stand the thought of TK seeing what he was about to do. "Even if you hear strange noises coming from my room, do not come in. Okay TK? Promise me."**

**"I promise Matt." Matt could tell his little brother was confused. Better to be confused than to know his brother was about to sell his body.**

**"Boy! I ain't gonna wait all day!" The strangers voice boomed through the house.**

**"Remember TK, no matter what." Matt rose from the bed and went to his bedroom. Matt closed the door behind him and looked at the man waiting there for him.**

**"C'mere boy."**

**Matt swallowed, and slowly walked towards the man. The bald man grabbed Matt by collar of his shirt and forced Matt's lips to his own. Matt tried to pull his head back but the man brought up his other hand forcing Matt's head to stay in place.He then forced open Matt's lips with his tongue. Matt tried not to gag as the man's tongue roamed freely through his mouth. Matt had to try even harder not to bite the invader in his mouth. Finally, the large man stopped his attack on Matt's mouth. He shoved Matt down on his bed and started to laugh.**

**"You're a virgin aren't you?"**

**Matt couldn't find his voice. Matt wasn't even sure he had a voice anymore.**

**"Answer me boy!" The man was apparently angry by Matt's silence.**

**Matt slowly nodded his head yes. The man's look of anger was quickly replaced with one of amusement.**

**"This is gonna be better than I thought." The man smiled and licked his lips.**

**"Get up boy!"**

**Matt stood up.**

**"Take off your clothes."**

**Matt stood like a statue for a minute. The reality of what he was about to do started to settle in his brain.** _Oh God! I can't do this. But I have to. I need the money._ **Matt wanted to cry, he was so scared.**

**"Boy, I don't like to repeat myself. Take off your clothes, now."**

**Slowly Matt raised his arms to draw his shirt over his head. He tossed the shirt to the ground, and then started to unbutton his jeans. After fumbling with the button for awhile, he was able to remove them as well. Now Matt was only in his boxers. Matt looked back up at the man.**

**"Take those off too boy."**

**Matt swallowed the lump in his throat and brought trembling hands to the waistband of his boxers. Matt slowly slid them down. Now he was completely naked in front of the sick man.**

**The man stood there and stared at the boy for awhile. He gestured for Matt to come closer. Matt did.**

**"Now take off my clothes."**

**Matt brought his hands up to the man shirt, unbuttoned it, and removed it. He then got to his knees, undid the man's belt, and removed the pants. Matt hesitated though, when he got to the underwear. There was a huge bulge right in front of Matt's face.**

**"Take them off boy!" The man growled.**

**Matt slowly slid the underwear down the man's legs. Now his arousal was in front of Matt's face in its full glory. Matt was starting to feel sick.**

**"Touch it." The man commanded.**

**Matt's head snapped up. "What?"**

**"You heard me! I said touch it!"**

_I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this._** Matt remained still.**

**The man quickly backhanded Matt causing him to hit the floor. "I told you not to make me repeat myself! Now stand up." Matt quickly got to his feet. "Get on the bed, now!" He barked.**

**Matt got on the bed.** _Do as he says, get the money, and then kill him._

**"Get on all fours."**

**Matt was confused but did as he was told.**

**The man searched around the room for a minute. "Do you have any lubricant?"**

**"Lubricant?"**

**"No, I didn't think so. Oh well, it will be more fun this way."**

**Matt had known for a long time how a man and woman had sex. But he never stopped to consider how two men did it. It became painfully clear to Matt when he felt the man position his body behind him and start pushing the tip of his arousal at Matt's opening.** _Shit no! I got to get away! Matt tried to scramble off the bed, but the man grabbed his hips and entered Matt in one swift stroke._

**Matt pushed his head into his pillow in an attempt to muffle his scream. He felt like he was being ripped open. Matt felt him start to move in and out, the pain increasing with every stroke. All Matt could do was sob in his pillow, wishing to God the man would stop. Wishing to God, TK wouldn't walk in. Wishing to God that he would just die now. Matt didn't know how long it was before the man finally relieved himself in his body. It seemed like an eternity.**

**The man finally rose from Matt's body and put his clothes back on. He was smiling like a Cheshire cat.**

**Matt curled up into a fetal position on his bed, body still convulsing with tears.**

**"You were a good lay kid." He threw a wad of money at Matt's curled up body and left.**

**Matt laid in bed and cried a little longer. He hurt everywhere.**

**"Matt, Can I come in yet?"**

_Oh Shit! TK!_ **"Wait a minute TK." Matt put his clothes back on as quickly as he could. He was about to open the door until he noticed the crimson on his bed.** _Oh God. That's my blood!_** Matt quickly covered it up with another blanket, and then let TK into his room.**

**TK ran to Matt and threw his arms around him. "Matt, are you okay? I heard all these noises and shouting. I wanted so badly to come in but I couldn't!"**

_TK's crying. Shit! I can't believe he heard that much!_** "I'm fine TK."**

**"Your face Matt! He hurt you like Daddy use to didn't he?"**

_Lie Matt, lie._ **"Uh no TK, that happened accidentally. You see, we both bet that we could outwrestle each other, and this just kind of happened while we were rolling around on the ground."**

**"Did it really?" he sniffled, looking up at Matt.**

**"Yup. And the best part is that I won! Look, he even gave me money for beating him!" Matt smiled, and held up the money for TK to see.**

**"WOW!" TK exclaimed, obviously impressed that his older brother would be able to outwrestle that big man. It's amazing what an eight year old will believe.**

**"And to celebrate my victory, how about you and me getting a happy meal at McDonald's?"**

**TK hugged his brother again, "You're the best brother ever!"**

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sorry if that chapter grossed out anyone. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.There may be no updates for a little while because I might get hit by a hurricane. So there's the possibility I'll be without electricity or dead.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Screw it! I OWN DIGIMON! Ha! Let them sue me. **

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Another A/N: I didn't really know how to fit this into my story so I'll just tell you. What happened to Matt happened on a Friday. It is now Monday. Okay, on with the show.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_School. Why was I still in school? Three days since that asshole fucked me and I still can't concentrate._** I can still feel his hands all over me. Matt shivered, and tried not to think about _him_ anymore.**

"**Okay class, this is your final day to finish your project, so get with your partners."**

**Matt looked up at Tai, as he scooted his desk towards Matt. Matt's heart skipped a couple of beats. He didn't know if he could keep his cool around the beautiful boy today. His emotions were all out of whack, and he didn't know if he could control them.**

**"Uhmm, Matt?" Tai asked, a little nervously.**

**Matt looked up into Tai's eyes.**

**"I just wanted to…thank you for helping me the other day. And I'm sorry I ran away from you. I was just scared at the time."**

**"Yeah. Whatever." Matt said rather coldly. "I didn't do it for you, I did it just so I could kick Keizo's ass."** _No! That wasn't why I did that! Why was I saying that?_

**"Oh." Tai said, looking back down at his desk. That look of pain clearly on his face again. Matt's heart twisted at the sight.** _Why do I keep causing him that pain?_** "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Pretty stupid huh?"**

_Fix it Matt!_ **"No………….it wasn't stupid." **_Did I really just say that?_

**Tai looked up surprised. "It wasn't?"**

**"I'm sorry. I say a lot of things I don't really mean. I don't know why I do it, it just pops out." This time Matt looked down at his desk. "I didn't kick Keizo's ass because I felt like it. I did it to help you. And I'm sorry I acted like such a dickhead to you."**

**Matt shifted his gaze back up to Tai's. He was surprised to see Tai smiling at him. **I made him smile?

**"So do you act that way to your friends as well, or was I just the lucky one?"**

**Matt sorta half smiled. "I act that way towards everyone, and I don't have any friends."**

**"Hey! What a coincidence, I don't have any friends either. So, are we gonna work on this project or what?"**

**"What." Matt quickly replied. Tai laughed and Matt almost formed a complete smile on his face. Almost. And together they started to work on the project.**

**"So why don't you like people very much?" Tai asked while coloring in a section of their poster."**

**Matt tried to think of some bullshit answer but decided against it. "It seems like every time I have gotten close to someone, they hurt me in some way, shape, or form."**

**Tai looked sad.**_Great, I madehim sad._ **"There must be someone you are close to."**

**"Yeah, my brother TK. He'd never hurt me." TK's the only one left in my life.**

**"What about your parents?"**

**Matt shifted his gaze away from Tai. He felt tears sting the back of his eyelids.** _Change the subject Matt!_** "So why did you decide to transfer schools when there is only two months left in the year?"**

**Tai seemed startled by the sudden change in subject, but didn't question it. "I….didn't really fit in." This time Tai shifted his gaze away.**

_Apparently he's not ready to share everything with me either._

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIING! Yes! School's finally over.**

**Matt and Tai started packing up their things and handed over their completed project to the teacher.**

**"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" Tai inquired.**

_I'd love to go with you._ **"No, I can't. I need to pick up TK."**

**"Need a ride?" Tai held up car keys in his right hand.**

**"It's really not that far a walk."**

**"I insist. I'll even drive you home. Whaddaya say." Tai was grinning like a crazy man again. How can I resist that smile?**

**"Okay."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Hi TK."**

**"Hey Matt! Wait till you hear what—" TK stopped in mid sentence and looked at the person standing behind his brother. "Who's that?"**

**"Hi, I'm Taichi." Tai offered his hand to the little boy, who gladly took it and shook it.** _TK couldn't be more my opposite._ **As soon as TK got a hold of Tai's hand, he started asking questions one after the other. "Where are you from?" "Is that your car?"" Are you friends with Matt?"**

**Before Tai could answer the friendship one, Matt interrupted, "Guess what TK, we don't have to walk home today. Tai wants to give us a ride."**

**"Cool! Are you gonna drive us home everyday Tai?"**

**Matt cut in again, "Quit bothering Tai, TK."**

**Tai answered TK anyway, "Hopefully I will."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tai's rides became an everyday occurrence. Matt was starting to feel a lot better. It had been two weeks since his incident with his Father's "friend." He was actually beginning to forget it ever happened. But bad memories always have a way of resurfacing. One day after school he, TK, and Tai went to his house as they did everyday. But today was different. Matt's bad memory was sitting at the Kitchen table.**

**"Is that your Father Matt?" Tai asked.**

**Matt shook his head no. "Could you do me a favor Tai?"**

**"Sure, anything Matt."**

**"Take TK out and come back in about an hour."**

**Tai looked at the man at the table then back to Matt. "Alright Matt." He said and turned to leave with TK.** _Please don't leave me._

**"C'mere boy!"**

**Matt walked over to the man.**

**The man stood up and quickly backhanded Matt across the face.**

**Matt fell to the floor roughly.** _Why the fuck did he do that?_

**"Did I tell you it was okay to fuck other people, boy?"**

**Matt stayed silent.** _Fuck other people?_

**"Take off your clothes, slut."**

**Matt stayed motionless.** _What, does he think he can come in here and do whatever he wants? Fuck him._

**The man pulled out a wad of money from his pocket. "Do you want my money or not boy?"**

**Matt bit his lip.** Mat_Shit. I need that money. I'm almost out of the last "payment" he gave me. I got to do this, whether I like it or not._ **Matt nodded his head yes.**

**"Then take off your clothes!"**

**Matt slowly began to strip.**

**"Good boy."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Matt, we're back!" Tai's voice boomed through the house. Matt would have answered, but he didn't feel like opening his mouth. He especially didn't feel like moving. Matt decided he was going to spend the rest of his life in bed, where it was warm and safe. Matt heard the door to his room creak open slowly but refused to open his eyes.**

**"TK, could you give me and Matt a few minutes alone?"**

**"Sure." TK whispered.**

**Tai closed the door and sat on Tai's bed. "Matt, who was that man?"**

**"No one important." Matt mumbled. He just wanted to go to sleep and stay that way forever.**

**"Matt, did he hit you or is that just another 'wrestling' accident?"**

**Matt laughed and opened his eyes to look up at Tai. "So I guess TK told you about that."**

**"Matt, please tell me what happened." Tai's eyes were pleading with Matt's.**

_Tell him what happened? If he knew what happened, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. God, I feel so dirty._**Matt shifted his body so that it faced away from Tai, and toward the wall. "Please just leave me alone." Matt whispered.**

**"Matt…" Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder.**

**Matt cringed from the touch, like it was fire burning him.**

**"Matt, please, tell me what happened!"**

**"It's none of your Goddamn business, okay? Just leave me the hell alone!"**

**"Alright Matt, if that's what you want."**

_No, don't leave again. I didn't mean it. Matt heard his bedroom door close. Come back Tai. Please. I need you. I love you. Love you…You'll never be able to love me though. I'm so fucking disgusting now. No one wants trash. That's all I am. Maybe when I go to sleep tonight, I won't wake up. Then it wouldn't hurt anymore. I wouldn't have to feel anything ever again._

_TBC…_

**Blah. Definately not one of my favorite chapters. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I'm selling the rights to Digimon, if anyone is interested. I stole it away from those people! Toei and Saban and whoever else owns a slice. It's all mine now! Bidding starts at 50 cents.**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**"Matt, Wake up!"**

**A pair of hands started to shake Matt awake.** _No, I don't want to wake up. Leave me alone._ **"mmmmm, leave me alone."**

**"C'mon Matt, wake up."**

**Matt's eyes fluttered open to see Tai hovering over him. Like an Angel.**

**Tai smiled down at Matt. **_I love his smile_.

**"Matt, you gotta get up and get dressed. We're gonna be late for school."**

**"Fuck school." Matt mumbled and closed his eyes.**

**"Maaaatt…" Tai's voice took on a tone of warning.**

**Matt ignored him and snuggled deeper under his blanket. All he wanted to do was drift back into dreamland.**

**"All right Matt, I guess I'll have to play dirty!" Tai quickly grabbed Matt's blanket and yanked.**

**"NO! Stop!" Matt lunged for the covers, but it was too late. Tai could see everything now. The bruises on his thighs and hips. Old scars from previous beatings, including cigarette burns all over his chest and stomach. Then there was the dried blood on his sheets from last night's "incident."**

**Tai stared at Matt's naked body, he looked horrified. "Matt…I…"**

**Matt grabbed the covers from Tai's hands and quickly covered his naked body.** _Oh God. He saw. I probably make him sick now. I'm so disgusting. _**"Go Away!" Matt choked trying to keep back his tears. "Just leave!" Matt's body started to convulse with sobs and he couldn't fight it anymore. He started to cry.**

"**Oh my God….Matt." Tai sat down next to Matt, and wrapped his arms around the weeping boy.**

**Matt tried to force himself out of Tai's embrace. "No, don't touch me. Leave me alone."**

**Tai tightened his embrace. "I'm not going to leave you Matt."**

**Matt wrapped his arms around Tai, and clung to him as tightly as he could, continuing to sob in his shoulder. After a while in that position, Matt finally calmed and relaxed.**

**Tai gently lifted Matt's head with his hand until their eyes met. "Matt, please tell me what happened."**

**Matt slowly nodded his head and began to tell his sad story. He told Tai about his Mom dieing of cancer. How his Dad had become a drunk shortly after that. How his father would beat him and use him as an ashtray. How they were abandoned only a month ago. Matt cast his eyes down for the final part of** **the story.**

**"Go on." Tai whispered.**

**Matt started to explain how he had been prostituting himself to that man. He heard Tai suck in his breath. "Oh God, I disgust you don't I?" "okay Matt?"**

**"No Matt, I could never find you disgusting, ever!" Tai took Matt back into an embrace.** _Lie_

**Matt pushed him away. "No, don't lie to me. I'm disgusting. I even disgust myself!" Matt covered his face with his hands, he didn't want to look at Tai anymore. He didn't deserve to. Fresh tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.**

**"Matt, look at me!" Matt raised his eyes up to Tai's. "You are not disgusting! You have done nothing to be ashamed of. You did what you thought you had to do. Okay Matt?"** _I'm not disgusting?_

**"Okay Matt?" Tai asked again.**

_Not disgusting. Did what I had to do._ **"Okay." Matt whispered.** _Not disgusting. Did what I had to do._

**Tai smiled at Matt. "You know, I don't feel much like school today. How about we bring TK to school, and you and I play hooky?"**

**Matt smiled. "Alright."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Matt and Tai were laying on there backs staring up at the sky. They had played around in the city all day before they had decided to take a rest at the park.**

**"Matt?" Tai asked.**

**"Yeah Tai."**

**"What are you planning on doing once school's over?"**

**Matt considered the question for a moment and answered, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get a job. I'm gonna need to support TK. He's gonna have to learn how to be in the house by himself."**

**"Oh."** _That's a weird answer._ **"So you're gonna leave TK, by himself?"**

**"Well what else am I suppose to do? I'm not gonna sell my ass for money forever!"** _What did he want me to do?_

**Tai propped himself up on one elbow, and looked down at Matt. "I know, but what if he comes by your house when TK is alone?"**

**"Shit, I never thought of that." Matt pictured that man touching his brother and shuddered. "Now what do I do?"**

**Tai smiled, "I have a solution! I'm going to college next year, and my parents are getting me an apartment near campus. You and TK can come live with me!"**

_Live with Tai? Now that was the best idea I ever heard._ **"No, I wouldn't want to be a burden on you."**

**"Don't be ridiculous! You know you wouldn't be a burden to me. Besides, who wants to live all alone anyway? And most everything would be free, thanks to my parents."**

**"Thanks Tai." Matt whispered. Tai's face** **was inches away from Matt's. Matt wanted so badly to close the small gap between them. To kiss those beautiful, smiling lips. But he couldn't. He still didn't even know if Tai was gay. All he had to go on was Keizo calling him a fag. But that wasn't much. Keizo called almost everyone a fag. Tai could be straight.** _If I kiss him, I could screw up the entire friendship. I don't think I could live without him now._** Matt sighed and turned his head away from Tai's.**

**"Something wrong Matt?"**

**Matt smiled and sat up, "Nope, just getting a cramp on in my back from lying on the ground."**

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Whoever reviewed and said that this fic seemed a bit rushed, you're totally right. Reading it over nearly two years after writing it, I wish I put in more Tai/Matt filler. Maybe one day I'll add to the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to post two chapters since it took me so damn long to update. I'm considering going back and redoing everything to get rid of the bold print. Bold print seems to bug people. I figure it probably wouldn't kill me to put Matt's thoughts in bold print, and everything else in regular print. Just not gonna do it today.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: .nomigiD nwo ton od I I do not own Digimon.**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**More Matt abuse ahead. Proceed with caution. God I'm sick...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Boy, wake up."**

**Hmmm. **_Why was everybody always waking me? I just want to sleep. Maybe it's a dream. If I ignore it, it will go away._

**"Boy, wake up now!" Matt was being roughly shaken to consciousness.**

**"Fuck! What?" Matt yelled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see who was bothering him now.** It's _that man! Fuck! I don't want to do this now. I just want to fucking sleep!"_

**The man leaned down until his face was inches away from Matt's. "You know what, boy."**

**Matt made a face when he smelled the man's breath. It reeked of alcohol.** _Okay. If I can get this over with quick, I can get the money and go back to sleep. I'll suck it up this one last time. Pretty soon, I'll never have to do this again. _**Matt raised his hands, and started to remove his shirt.**

**The man grinned at Matt. "No boy, you don't have to undress this time."**

_Huh? What does he want then?_

**"Get on your knees boy."**

**Matt did as he was ordered, and waited for another order. None came. Instead, the man stood in front of him, and unzipped his fly. His erection stood free in front of Matt's face. "Suck." He commanded.**

**Matt looked up in horror at the man.** _Oh HELL no!_** "No, I'm not doing that."**

**The man poked Matt in the face with his erection and commanded again, "Suck it now boy!"**

**"I said I'm not gonna do that sick shit!"**

**The man grabbed Matt by the hair and pulled as hard as he could.**

**"Owww. Shit. Stop." Matt grabbed hold of the man's wrist, trying to keep him from pulling up more.**

**"If you bite, I swear I'll kill your brother." And with those words, he proceeded to shove his member into Matt's pleading mouth, and began to fuck Matt's face.**

**Matt tried as hard as he could not to bite down. He wanted to hurt this man. Bad. But he kept hearing the man's words in his head.**_ "I'll kill your brother." I can't let TK get hurt._

**They stayed in that position a long time before the man finally came, hitting the back of Matt's throat.**

**Matt almost choked.**

**The man zipped up. "Until next time boy." He threw some money at the coughing boy, and left.**

**"Oh God…" Matt stood up, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Afterwards he washed out his mouth with water, and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was sickened by what he saw.** _I let people beat me. I let people fuck me. Now I give pleasure with my mouth. I'm just a common whore. A fucking slut! I hate myself._ **"I hate you!" He screamed at the mirror. He lifted his fist and punched the mirror, shattering it. Blood oozed from his knuckles as he gazed down at his, now, multiple reflections. He wanted his reflection to just go away. He started punching the broken pieces of the mirror causing bits of it to wedge it's way into his skin. He didn't care.** _I deserve the pain_. **He grabbed one of the larger pieces of mirror, and began to cut his arm with it. He stared in sick fascination at the blood flowing from his arm. He brought the piece of mirror to his wrist, ready to slash the shit out of it but paused.** _TK. What am I doing? I can't leave TK all alone._ **Matt dropped the piece of mirror he was holding, and collapsed to the floor.** _I just want all of this to go away._** He curled up on the floor.** _Sleep. I want to sleep now._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Matt! Where are you Matt!"**

_Awakened again._

**"Oh my God, Matt!"**

_It's Tai. Matt slowly cracked open an eye to see his love._

**"Oh Thank God! I thought you were dead." Tai kneeled down by Matt.**

**"Matt Ishida never dies." Matt whispered, and smiled faintly.**

**"Matt, what happened to you?" His voice was broken. He looked like he was about to cry.**

**"I just got sick of my reflection is all." Matt mumbled. He felt really weak.**

**"Oh God Matt. You did this to yourself!"**

**"Yup." Was all Matt said.**

**Tai gently lifted Matt up in his arms and carried him to the bed. He laid Matt down on the mattress, and started to cry. "My God Matt, you're covered in blood." Tai turned and went back to the bathroom. He returned with some washcloths, and a bowl of water. He picked up Matt's arm, and carefully began to wash the blood away from it. "Matt, why did you do this to yourself?"**

**Matt closed his eyes and mumbled, "cause my reflection was making me sick."**

**"Your reflection made you sick, so you rip open your arm?"**

**Matt opened his eyes and looked at Tai. "No. I make myself sick, and I tried to kill myself. Only I couldn't go through with it. I can't leave TK by himself!"**

**Tai took Matt's bloodied fist, and gently started to wash it. "Matt, please don't ever do this to yourself again. Your life is worth living."**

**"Ha!" Matt laughed, "If my life was so worth living, I wouldn't have tried to end it."**

**"Please Matt, I know your life sucks right now, but it's gonna get better real soon. You and TK will be living with me. Then it will all be over."**

**"Over…" Matt whispered.** _Damn, I wanted this to be over._

**Tai started to stroke Matt's hair away from his face. "Promise me you won't do this to yourself again Matt."**

_Everything he does is so gentle. His touch feels so good._

**"Yama, promise me."**

_Yama? _**"I don't like to make promises I'm not sure I'll keep."**

**Tai squeezed his eyes shut, a couple of tears escaping from the corners.** _I'm sorry._ **Tai reopened his eyes. "Well, at least promise me you'll try not to do this to yourself again."**

**"Okay Tai. I promise to try for you."** _And I promise that guy will never lay another finger on me._

_TBC…_

**I'm a sicko freak. This is probably why my story got kicked off the sight in the first place.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE If the bold print is pissing you off, sorry, that was the best way I could figure out how to make Matt's thoughts more distinguishable. Please don't tell me about how it is burning your eyeballs. If you're eyes are that fucking sensitive, maybe you should be clicking on another Goddamn story. I don't mind constructive critisism, and I know the story isn't perfect, but don't waste my fucking time bitching about the text.**

**Ahhhh... posting on fan fiction again. Sorry to anyone who has been beating their head on the computer screen wishing I would update. If you would like to thank the person who harrassed me into coming back and finishing my story, he's Takato the Dreamer **id: 233261 **Read his stories while you're at it. **

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. **_Indicates __Matt's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this thing? I don't.**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

------------------------------------

**A groan escaped Matt's lips, as he felt the sunlight creep over his face. Same thing every morning.** _Fucking sunlight._ **Matt raised his arm to draw his pillow over his head, only the pillow wouldn't budge. "Goddammit." Matt swore, turning his head to see what was keeping him in the light. "Tai…" he whispered.** _What is Tai doing here? And in my bed? With his arm draped over my chest? Am I still dreaming? I must be. No, I'm VERY awake_

**Matt froze as Tai shifted in his sleep. He didn't want Tai to wake up yet. What the hell happened last night? Looking down at his bandage wrapped arms, made it all come flooding back into memory.** _Oh shit! I did that to myself last night. Oh God…I gave that dude a blowjob!_** Nausea started to settle back into Matt's stomach. He stared at the ceiling for awhile breathing heavily, trying to keep himself from vomiting. **_I'm a Goddamn fucking whore. I can't believe I fucking did that last night. How can Tai even stand to be around me? God I hate myself._** Tears started to silently roll out the corners of Matt's eyes.**

"**Don't cry Matt." Tai lifted his hand, and gently wiped away the tears from Matt's eyes.**

_Why does he like me so much?_** Matt just couldn't figure it out.** _I don't deserve to be liked by anyone._** He sniffed back his tears, and gave Tai a weak smile. "I'm okay Tai. It's just a little dust in my eyes."**

**Tai smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt.** _Oh my God, he's hugging me!_** Matt hugged Tai back, savoring the feeling of both their bodies touching.**

**Tai moved his head back a little, to look Matt in the eyes. "Just remember, you promised me you'd try not to hurt yourself again. I don't think I could stand it if I lost my best friend." **

**Matt nodded. He'd do anything for Tai. "Why did you come over last night Tai?"**

**Tai looked surprised by the question. "TK called me and told me that guy was here. TK was afraid he might hurt you again."**

**Matt smirked.** _So he didn't believe it was wrestling accidents after all. I don't give that kid enough credit._** "Well, you and TK don't have to worry anymore. I'm through with this shit. Next time I see that guy, I'm gonna tell him he can stick that money straight up his ass."**

**Tai smiled and embraced Matt again. "How would you like some breakfast in bed?"**

**Matt made a face. "Ugh! What did I do to deserve that? I thought you liked me!"**

"**Hey! My cooking not that bad!"**

"**Tai, you're the only person I know that can burn cereal."**

"**Well, I thought it might taste better warm. How was I suppose to know that it would explode in the microwave?"**

**Matt shook his head. "C'mon, I'LL make us breakfast."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Matt sat in class taking as many notes as he could. School would be ending in three weeks, and he needed to make up for all that sleeping he had been doing earlier in the year. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Lunch time…finally. Matt packed up his books.** _I can't wait to see Tai._

**Matt rushed out the door, and tried to make his way through the crowd of teenagers in the hall. A smiling face caused Matt to stop dead in his tracks. It was Keizo smiling at him. A cold chill swept up Matt's spine at Keizo's evil smile. **_Why is he smiling at me like that? Oh God! He didn't hurt Tai, did he! _

**Matt took off for the Cafeteria, scared now for Tai's safety. He could hear Keizo's laughter behind him. Panic was starting to set in. He had to find Tai.**

**Matt burst into the Cafeteria, and sighed in relief when he saw Tai sitting at their table, unharmed. He plopped down in the seat in front of Tai, gasping for air.**

"**God Matt, were you that excited to see me, that you had to run all the way to the Cafeteria?"**

**Matt smirked, but couldn't comment, he was still trying to get oxygen.**

"**While you're trying to breathe, I'll get us some snacks." Tai rose from his chair, but was abruptly pulled down by his arm.**

"**No." Matt said firmly, gasps slowly starting to subside, "Stay by me."**

**Tai looked at him, absolutely puzzled. "Damn Matt, what's wrong?"**

"**I have a bad feeling Keizo's going to try to hurt you today. He was smiling at me in the hallway. More like warning me. I just want to make sure you stay close to me, so I can kick his ass if he tries anything."**

**Tai seemed surprised by what Matt said. "Why would you risk your ass to protect me?"**

_Because I love you. Because you're my life. Because I think I'd die if I ever saw you in pain._ **These answers ran through Matt's head, and he quickly shoved them away. "Because you're my best and only friend, and I don't want to see you hurt."**

**Tai smiled at Matt. It was a sad smile though, and Matt wondered if he was expecting him to say something else.**

"**So I have my own personal bodyguard now. That's pretty cool. I feel like I should sing 'I will always love you' while you carry me in your arms, out the Cafeteria."**

**Matt's heart skipped a beat when Tai said 'I will always love you.' He knew Tai was only joking around, but to hear those words come out of his mouth was like music to his ears. He could almost pretend that Tai just said that directly to him. Almost. "Look, after your last class, stay in the classroom. I'll come by and get you so that you won't be alone at any time."**

"**Matt, I'll be okay. We can meet at my car and –" Tai was quickly cut off.**

"**No! Don't leave that room until I get there. I don't want you to get hurt."**

**Tai nodded, "Okay Matt, I'll wait for you."**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**The bell ending school finally sounded, and Matt ran out to go meet up with Tai.**

"**Where'ya going Yamato?" **

**Matt turned around to face Keizo. "It's really none of your damn business, Keizo." Matt said coolly, trying to control his urge to slam his fist in Keizo's gut.**

"**So, where's your little fag friend Taichi?" Keizo grinned, and began to crack his knuckles.**

"**I swear, if you lay one finger on him, I'll kill you." Matt was seriously on the verge of attacking Keizo. He didn't even notice or care that Keizo's friends were beginning to circle him.**

"**Hey, I don't have any beef with the little fag. I just wanted to give him a friendly hello. Besides, my beef is with someone else right now." Keizo was grinning like a Cheshire cat.**

"**Shit…" Matt muttered under his breath. He's after me. **

"**Grab him." Keizo commanded. Two of his goons grabbed Matt by the arms and dragged him outside. Once outside, Keizo took the opportunity to punch Matt square in the face. "Okay, you can let him go now." Matt collapsed to the ground when the two thugs released him. They stood back to watch the fun.**

**That Mother Fucker just split my lip! Matt pounced to his feet and attacked Keizo.**

**Keizo easily dodged him, and shoved Matt to the ground. Matt slid across the pavement, scraping up his right arm and elbow. His arm throbbed in pain, as he tried to stand up to attack again. But before Matt was able to make it to his feet, Keizo gave him a swift kick to stomach. Knocking all the air out of Matt's lungs.**

**Matt clutched his stomach, gasping for air.**

**Keizo stood over Matt's body, and smiled down at him. "Had enough yet, you little shit?"**

**Matt answered him, by knocking Keizo's feet out from under him. Keizo fell to the concrete this time, and Matt took that opportunity to attack. He straddled Keizo's chest, pinning his arms down with his knees. He punched Keizo as hard as he could in the face. Then he punched him again. He was about to go for a third blow, but a sharp pain connected to his side. One of Keizo's friends had kicked him. Matt rolled off of Keizo, now clutching his left side. **

**Keizo's friends grabbed Matt by his arms again, forcing him to his feet. Keizo got back on his feet, and stood in front of Matt.**

**Matt smiled when he saw the damage he had done to Keizo's face.**

"**Oh, you think this is funny little shit? I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Keizo started pounding into Matt's stomach , every once in awhile punching Matt in the face again. **

**Matt could vaguely hear someone yelling at Keizo to stop. Then, suddenly, the blows stopped. Matt cracked open a swollen eye to see three teachers and Taichi running in their direction.**

**Keizo's two goons uttered "shit," in unison and released their hold on Matt.**

**Matt fell face first onto the concrete, and completely blacked out.**

**TBC….**

**-----------------------------------**

**Wow, it's been so long since I even looked at this story... I forgot how evil I was to Matt. Leave some reviews for my gianormous ego!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am pimping his stories again, just because I can. Go read Takato the Dreamer's fics. I would post the URL to his profile, but this stupid site sucks to much to let me. So click his name in my reviews section.**

** Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8.** _Indicates Matt's thoughts. _

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Yakkity Smackity. And a tall cool glass of O.J. **

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Matt could faintly hear voices, as he tried to figure out why his head was throbbing. For that matter, it seemed like his whole body was throbbing.** _Oh yeah…got into a fight with Keizo._** Matt tried to open his eyes, but only succeeded opening the right one. He noticed he was not outside anymore, but in the Nurse's office. Both Taichi and the school Nurse were hovering over him, with similar expressions of concern. Matt gave a half smile, hoping to assure them that he was fine. "Hey, don't worry. I'm okay."**

**The Nurse shook her head, "You don't look okay. I better call an ambulance." **

"**No, really, I'm fine. Don't call an ambulance!" Matt sat up, trying to ignore the pain surging through his body.** _You'd think I'd be use to this by now._** He thought bitterly.**

"**Oh thank GOD!" Tai exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around the bruised blond.**

**Matt winced. "Ahhh! Not so tight Tai!"**

"**Oh…sorry Matt. I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried."**

**The Nurse walked up to Matt, carrying a bottle of antiseptic. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"**

"**I'm fine. Never felt better." Matt felt like shit, but he sure as hell didn't want to go to a hospital.**

"**Well, this is going to sting a little." The nurse said, as she started to pour some antiseptic on Matt's scraped up arm.**

**Matt hissed in pain, as the liquid sizzled on his flesh.** _STING A LITTLE?_** Matt decided that this pain was ten times worse than anything Keizo had done to him. He bit his lip, and turned his attention back to Tai, who looked on the verge of tears.**

**Tai lifted his hand to gently trace over Matt's bruised and swollen eye. "Matt, your face is all bruised and bloody."**

"**It's okay, Tai. He didn't hurt me that bad. It looks worse than it is."**

"**No, It's not okay! I don't understand how someone can do this. Why do people hurt others for no reason? Why does everyone keep hurting you Matt!"**

**The school Nurse lifted her attention from her patient's arm, "Who else hurts you Matt?"**

"**No one hurts me Ma'am." Matt lied.** _Shit. Why did Tai have to say something so fucking stupid?_

"**Don't lie to me Matt. There are many scars on your body. I know these didn't come from Keizo." She indicated to his left arm, which still held the scars from when he stabbed himself with the mirror.**

"**No one hurts me. Really. I got these in a car accident awhile back." Matt was starting to get scared.** _Why won't she leave me alone? _

**The Nurse was relentless, and turned her attention to Tai. "Taichi, who hurts Matt?"**

"**Uhm…Uh…" was all Tai could utter, as he looked from the Nurse, to Matt, to the Nurse again.**

**Matt was mentally urging Tai to keep his mouth shut. He didn't know what he'd do if the truth came out.**

"**Uhm…No one..Uh...hurts him." Tai finally said. **

"**Hmmm…." Was all the nurse said, obviously not convinced with the two boys answers. She finished up cleaning all of Matt's wounds, including the one's on his face. "Now I want you two to stay right there. I'll be right back." She closed the door behind her, leaving the two boys alone.**

"**I am sooo sorry Matt. I really didn't mean to say that in front of her. Please forgive me."**

"**That's okay. It's no big deal. And by the way, you, my friend, are a terrible liar." Matt smiled at the embarrassed look that crossed over Tai's face.**

"**I'm not that bad a liar Matt."**

"**Tai, you are worse than bad. If not the worse liar I have ever seen."**

"**Ok. Ok. You made your point. I'm a bad liar. Sheesh. Are you happy?"**

"**Very happy."** _I'm happy Keizo didn't hurt you._

**Tai started to lightly stroke Matt's face again. Like he was trying to heal Matt's face by touch alone.**

**Matt sat in a daze. Tingles started to run up and down his spine, from the light caresses to his cheek. He wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss Tai. Wanted to show him just how much he loved him. "Tai?" Matt whispered, looking deep into Tai's eyes.**

"**Yes Matt?" Tai also whispered. Suddenly it seemed like all they could do was whisper.**

"**I have something I need to tell you."** _Oh God. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him_

"**You know you can tell me anything Matt." Tai's whisper was barely audible.**

"**Well, it's just that... I lo--"**

"**I'm Back!" The Nurse exclaimed. **

**Matt could just KILL the school Nurse.** _Why'd she have to go and walk in, when I was finally going to tell Tai how I feel? God! I almost told Tai how I felt! _

"**Matt."**

_Shit, what was I thinking. I must have lost too much blood. I almost did something really stupid!_

"**Matt."**

_God, I almost kissed him too. What the hell was I thinking anyway? That he'd throw his arms around me and say, "I love you too!" I'm such an idiot._

"**MATT!"**

**Matt looked up angrily at the school nurse. "What?" He snapped. He was very annoyed by her presence now. **

"**The Principal would like to see you now."**

"**Shit! Why the fuck do I have to see him?"**

**The nurse made a face. "Watch your mouth young man! You were involved in a fight. Of course the Principal is going to want to talk to you about it."**

"**Today is just sucking more and more."**

**Matt and Tai walked together to the Principal's office.**

"**Matt, what were you gonna tell me back there?"**

_I love you._** Matt sighed, "It wasn't important. Don't worry about it."**

**They reached the door to the Principal's office. Matt hesitated, he really wasn't looking forward to this.**

"**It'll be okay Matt. I'll wait for you out here."**

**Matt sighed again, and entered the office.**

"**Hello there Yamato," The Principal greeted him, and motioned toward a chair in front of his desk, "have a seat."**

**Matt plopped down in silence.**

"**Now Yamato, I want you to tell me exactly what happened today."**

"**Well…" Matt took in a deep breath, and began to explain the events of the day.**

**The Principal nodded in silence, listening to all Matt said. "Now that story sounds a little more believable. And according to your records, you haven't been involved in any fights previous to this. Which is more than I can say for Keizo. Anyway, even though I believe your story, I have no way of knowing for sure what happened. So you'll still be receiving some disciplinary action."**

_What? Fuck you Asshole!_

"**It is standard to give a three day suspension to those involved in fights, and I will also be calling your Father."**

_My Father!_** Matt almost jumped from his seat. "No, you can't."**

"**And why is that Yamato?"**

"**Because my Father is out of town…on a business trip." Matt lied, hoping he wasn't as obvious as Tai was when he lied.**

"**How long will he be gone?"**

"**Uhm, I'm not sure. He said probably about two weeks, but it tends to be longer than that." Matt hoped to God that the Principal was buying this.**

**The Principal cocked an eyebrow. "He leaves you alone often?"**

"**Only a couple times a year."** _Please quit asking questions. Please quit asking questions._

"**Well in any case, you're suspended for the next three days. You're dismissed."**

_That was close. Today has got to be the worst day in history._** Matt stepped out of the office, and was greeted by Tai.**

"**How'd it go?"**

"**Ugh! He was going to call my Dad. I had to tell him he was on a two week business trip. Oh…and I'm on a three day suspension."**

"**What! Why?"**

"**That's the standard punishment for people involved in fights." Matt said sarcastically. **

"**But he caused it!"**

"**It doesn't matter Tai. C'mon, let's get the hell out of this dump."**

**TBC…**

**--------------------------------------**

**Okay, I'm a fucking tease. So sue me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is another little chapter for you all. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, just don't tell me you had sex with my Mother. What? Please excuse the things I say, I'm a tad bit crazy... But seriously, don't fuck my Mother!**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Don't care. Don't care. Don't care.**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

--------------------------------------------

"**Wake Up!"**

_TK…go away._

**The small boy tried again. "wakeup.wakeup.wakeup.wakeup.wakeup.wakeup.wakeup.wakeup."**

"**mmph." Matt mumbled, trying to make the whining voice shut up.**

"**Waaaaaaaaaaaake Up!" TK went flying through the air, landing right on top of Matt.**

**Matt winced when TK made contact with his bruised flesh. Matt finally opened his eyes to the smiling child above him. "Okay, you win. I'm up."**

"**I always win!" TK said triumphantly.**

**An evil grin formed across Matt's face. "Not always…"**

**TK squealed in laughter, as Matt began to tickle him mercilessly. **

"**Stop, heehee, stop!" TK was giggling hysterically.**

"**Now who's the winner?" Matt asked, continuing his tickle assault.**

"**You are, heehee, please gasp stop!" TK was crying, he was laughing so hard.**

**Matt stopped tickling his brother, hugging him instead.** _I love you TK. Wait..._ **Matt realized that he had never actually told TK that he loved him before. "You know I love you, right?"**

**TK looked at Matt surprised. "Of course I know." TK hugged his brother back, "I love you too!"**

**Matt smiled. It wasn't everyday he heard someone tell him they loved him. "You want some breakfast?"**

"**YAH!"**

"**What would you like?" Dumb question, Matt already knew the answer.**

"**Blueberry Pancakes!"**

**Matt got up, and went to the Kitchen to prepare their breakfast. "Hey TK, how would you feel if we moved away from here?"**

**TK obviously didn't like that idea at all. "I don't want to move!"**

"**Well, how would you like it if we lived with Tai?"**

"**That would be so cool! Are we gonna live with Tai? Are we gonna move in with him? I don't mind moving, if we live with him!"**

"**Yeah, I think we're going to move in with him at the end of the summer."**

**TK pouted. "Aww! That's too long to wait. We can't move in with him sooner?"**

"**I'm afraid not, kid. Here you go." Matt set down a plate of pancakes in front of TK, and sat down with his own plate.**

"**Are you and Tai gonna get married?"**

**Matt almost choked on his food. **_WHAT?_** "What are you talking about TK? Of course we're not getting married."**

"**But you like him don't you? I know you do! I even heard you say you loved him while you were sleeping."**

_I talk in my sleep?_** "I did not, did I? When did I do that?"**

"**That night we were watching Indiana Jones, and you fell asleep. You said that you loved Tai while you were sleeping." TK was grinning.**

_I can't believe I talk in my sleep!_** "Okay, I do like him. You happy? Doesn't mean we're getting married."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because Tai doesn't like me like that."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because, he only likes me as a friend."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know why TK. That's just how it is."**

"**Have you told him you love him?"**

"**No!"** _Ugh! He won't quit!_

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I can't."**

"**Why?"**

"**TK, if you ask me why one more time, I swear I'll…"** _Do what? It's not like I could ever hurt him?_

"**But you should tell him you love him! He might say it back! Like we did this morning!"**

"**Trust me TK, he won't say it back. It might even make him leave, and I don't want him to leave. Please, don't ever tell him that I love him. Promise?"**

**TK was disappointed. "Okay…I promise. But I still think you should tell him."**

"**C'mon kid, I got to get you to school."**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Matt didn't know what to do with himself after he dropped off TK. It's not like he could go to school.** _Fucking Principal!_** He tried watching TV, reading, and everything else he could think of to get through the day. None of it helped. Time wasn't passing by any quicker.** _This SUCKS! I know, I'll just go back to sleep. It's the only thing I actually enjoy doing lately._** Matt went into his bedroom, and quickly fell asleep. Hours later, he cracked open an eye to check the time.**

_6:23! Oh Shit! I had to pick up TK over 3 hours ago! SHIT!_ **Matt scrambled out of bed, and ran out the room. Matt stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw TK and Tai sitting on the sofa, watching TV. They both looked up, and smiled at him.**

"**So, Sleeping Beauty has awaken." Tai announced, and rose from the sofa.**

"**How long have you guys been here?"**

"**Only since we realized that you were not coming to pick up TK."**

"**I'm sorry. Thank God you went and got him. Why didn't you wake me when you got here?"**

**Tai pinched Matt's cheek. "Because you look so adorable when you sleep Yama-chan!" He said, making his voice sound as girly as possible.**

"**Okay, Okay, knock it off." Matt said, pushing away Tai's hand. "Did I miss anything at school today?"**

"**Well, I got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first."**

**Matt sighed, "The good news first."**

"**Keizo was expelled from school."**

_What? That is good news!_** "And the bad?"**

"**See that pile of papers on the table?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**That's your homework."**

"**Oh, is that all? I was expecting some real bad news."**

**Tai's eyes turned serious. "Well, there's more."**

**Of course. What was I thinking? **

"**They called me into the office today to discuss your scars."** _SHIT!_ **"I told them that you were in a car accident, and that you use to get into a lot of fights when you were younger. I'm not really sure if they believed me or not. I tried to lie better than last time."**

"**I hope they believed you. The school year is almost over, maybe they won't bother pursuing it."**

"**How are you doing?" Tai suddenly asked.**

"**Huh? What do you mean?" Matt was confused.**

"**I mean your injuries."**

"**Oh, I'm fine."**

**Tai didn't look like he believed Matt. "Let me see." He lifted up Matt's shirt to inspect the bruises. He started lightly tracing over Matt's bruises with his fingertips like he had done the day before.**

**Matt shivered. Tai's touch today had a completely different affect on him than it did yesterday. It was turning him on. Before he could get visibly aroused, he yanked down his shirt. "I'm fine Tai. Really."**

**Tai still looked unsure. "Well, okay. Did you put any antiseptic on your arm today? I don't want it to get infected." **

"**About three times!" Matt lied. He just wanted the subject of his injuries to go away, **"**So, are you going to help me with my homework, or what?"**

**Tai smirked. "Don't you mean give you the answers?"**

"**That's helping isn't it?"**

**Tai laughed. "Okay."**

"**Thanks!"**

**Tai shook his head, "I'm only doing this because I want you to graduate with me. How did you get this far, being so lazy with your schoolwork?"**

"**I slept with all the teachers!"**

**Tai shook his head again. "Baka."**

**Matt only grinned.**

**TBC…**

**--------------------------------------**

**Hmmm... that chapter was flufferific. And do people still use the word Baka in fanfictions anymore? It was so long ago when I wrote this...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blah, I can see why I got annoyed the last time I was posting this story. Nothing comes up the way I originally had it typed. I open up this document to find the entire damn thing is Underlined.** ** At least THAT is an easy fix. Some others have been not so easy. Why stupid shit happens to me on this site, I'll never know. It could be that I'm just plain retarded. I took off that stupid profanity filter on my reviews, so feel free to curse me out in a review. One girl did, Bimbo, she said I could suck a cows ass or something like that. Sounds like fun...**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Dum dee dum dum dum…**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Brace yourself, you might not like me much anymore…**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Matt sat at the Kitchen table feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time. School had finally ended, and he graduated, thanks to Tai. The Nurse and the Principal had quit their investigation, after interrogating Tai. And the day he had been waiting for was finally here. His eighteenth birthday. He watched Tai walk towards him carrying a cake with eighteen little candles burning on top. He hadn't celebrated a birthday in a long time. He had forgotten how great the feeling was.**

"**Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Maaaatt. Happy Birthday to you." Tai and TK sang together, as Tai placed the cake in front of Matt.**

"**Now don't forget to make a wish!" Tai said, beaming.**

**Matt thought a moment.** _I wish Tai would tell me he loves me._** He smiled, and successfully blew out every candle.**

"**Yay! Now your wish will come true! What did you wish for, Matt?"**

"**If I told you, it wouldn't come true!"**

**Tai pouted**, "**Aww…I really want to know!"**

"**I know what he wished for!" TK announced.**

**Matt started to worry.** _He's not going to say anything is he?_

**"And what's that T-man?" Tai asked.**

"**A trip to Disney World!"**

**Matt let out a sigh of relief. "TK, that's your wish, not mine."**

"**I thought that was everyone's wish!"**

"**Yeah, that's my wish too T." Tai said, nudging TK's side. "Now let's eat some cake! I baked it myself!"**

**Matt looked at the cake uncertainly, "Then the only edible thing is the candles?"**

"**Ouch! That was cold man. It came out really good! Really. Just try it." Tai handed Matt the freshly cut slice of cake.**

**Matt was surprised to find that the cake, was indeed edible. "Wow. This is really good. I can't believe you baked this."**

"**But Tai, you told me your Mom bak…mmph." Tai quickly covered TK's mouth with his hand.**

"**What was that?" Matt asked.**

"**Nothing. Just eat your cake." **

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

**All three boys looked up at each other.**

"**Do you want me to get the door?" Tai asked.**

"**No, I'll get it." Matt rose from his seat, and slowly walked to the door. A bad feeling formed, in the pit of his stomach. He knew he wasn't going to like what was beyond the door. Slowly, he opened the door.**

**The bald man walked into the house, liked he owned it, and proceeded to sit down at the Kitchen table. "Well, looks like we're celebratin sumthin!"**

**Tai glared at the older man. "You aren't invited."**

"**Like hell I ain't!" The man exclaimed, looking over at Matt.**

**Matt had a feeling of dread wash over him. He didn't want this man anywhere near Tai and TK. "Tai, can I talk to you for a minute?"**

**Tai walked to Matt, still glaring at the man.**

**The man started whistling, and helped himself to the cake.**

"**C'mon Matt, tell him to fuck off." **

"**I can't." Matt whispered. "What if he gets mad and tries to hurt TK? I want both of you to leave, then I'll tell him."**

"**What! Are you crazy or something? What if he gets mad and tries to hurt you?" Tai whispered very loudly.**

"**That probably won't happen. And it's better he hurts me, and not you two."** _Why did he have to come today?_

"**No. I'm not leaving you."**

"**Just get the fuck out Tai!!" Matt shouted. **_God Tai, just do it…please. _

**Tai looked surprised by Matt's sudden outburst, and lowered his head in defeat. "Fine, if that's what you want. C'mon TK, we're going for a walk."**

**TK ran over to his older brother, and hugged him tightly. "No! He's gonna hurt Matt!"**

**Matt got down on his knees, and hugged his brother back. "I'll be okay TK, really. Don't worry."**

**Tai took TK's hand. "C'mon."**

**Matt watched as they left the house, leaving him alone with the man. He walked over to the man, trying to formulate in his head what he should say.**

"**Strip boy."**

"**No." Matt said nervously.**

"**What?" The man snapped.**

"**I don't want or need your money anymore."** _Now go away._

"**This is because of that boy, isn't it!" The man roared, angrily rising from his seat.**

_What? _

"**How dare that little punk hone in on my territory!"**

_His territory?_

"**You're mine! Do you here me! Mine! I'll make sure you know it good and well this time!" The man quickly approached Matt.**

**Matt tried to punch the man, but he caught Matt's fist and twisted his arm behind his back. **

**He then slammed Matt face down onto the table. "You're mine boy. Say you'll never fuck that other boy again!"**

"**Get the fuck off me, Asshole!"**

**The man twisted Matt's arm a little bit more, causing Matt to gasp in pain. "Say it boy."**

"**Christ! I'll never fuck Tai again. Now get the fuck off me!"**

**The man started to grind his crotch against Matt's ass. "Say you like it when I fuck you. Tell me you want me to fuck you."**

_I'm not going to say any of that shit!_** "FUCK YOU!" Matt was quickly grabbed by his hair and slammed back down on the table.**

"**Say it!"**

_No._** "Fuck you."**

**The man threw Matt down to the floor, and and kicked him hard. "Say it!"**

_Please stop._** "Fuck you..." Matt said weakly, the pain was becoming too much to ignore.**

**The bald man got on top of Matt and backhanded him a few times across the face. "Say it."**

"**Fuck…you." Matt whispered. **_Please don't hurt me anymore._

**The man grabbed Matt by the throat, and repeatedly banged his skull against the floor. "SAY IT!"**

_God, please stop. Matt started to cry, he hurt so bad. He just wanted it to stop._** "I…"**

"**Say it!"**

"**I…want you…to fuck me."**

"**And why do you want me to fuck you boy?"**

"**Because…I like it…when you fuck me."**

"**It feel good when I fuck you, boy?" He began to grind his crotch against Matt again.**

"**Yes."**

**The man pulled Matt up to his feet, and bent him over the table again. He began to unbutton Matt's jeans.**

**Matt wanted to run, but he could barely move.** _Why did I tell Tai to go? God, come back Tai. Please._

**The man buried his entire length into Matt, in one swift stroke.**

**Matt bit down on his lip hard, trying to contain his scream. His mouth became flooded with the taste of his own blood.** _Help me. _

**The large man roughly moved in and out of Matt.**

"**Tai…"**

"**Don't say that name!" He grabbed and slammed Matt's head against the table again.**

**Matt's body convulsed with sobs, as he waited for the man to finish.** _Please, just let me die._

**After a long time, the man finally finished, and pulled out of Matt. He turned Matt around to face him. "Tell me you love me."**

"**I…" **

**He slapped Matt across the face, and said it again. "Tell me you love me."**

"**I…love you."**

**The man smiled, and kissed Matt on his bloody lips. Then left Matt, alone, in the Kitchen.**

**Matt buttoned his jeans.** _I want to die._** He heard the front door slam shut.** _He's gone._** Matt slowly made his way towards the bathroom.** _I want a shower._** He turned the shower on, making it as hot as he could. He gently peeled his clothes off his body, and got under the scalding hot water.** _I want to die._** He took his washcloth and scrubbed as hard as he could at his flesh, trying to wash away the man's touch.** _The feeling won't go away! Why do I still feel him? I want to die!_** He quickly turned off the shower and put his jeans back on.**_ I want to die._

**He made his way to his Father's bedroom, and dug under the bed, looking for the shoebox his Father kept under there. Where is it? Finally, Matt found what he was looking for. He opened the lid of the shoebox, and looked down at the gun that was inside.** _I want to die._** He raised the gun to his temple, and began squeezing the trigger.**

**He heard Tai's voice. "Matt no!" **

**click.**

**Matt lowered the gun in disbelief.** _It didn't fire! Why didn't it fire?_** He pulled the trigger a few more times. Click. Click.** _It's not fucking loaded! I can't even fucking kill myself!_ **He turned back to the box to look for bullets.**

"**Matt stop!" Tai got down on the floor next to Matt, and yanked the gun away from him. "What are you doing?"**

**Matt grabbed for the gun. "Give it back Tai. Please."** _I want to die._

"**No!" Tai threw the gun across the room. Matt made a move to go after it, but Tai wrapped his arms around Matt, forcing him to stay where he was. "No, Matt, please don't kill yourself."**

**Matt started crying again. "Please, let me go!"** _I want to die._

"**No, Matt, please don't do this."**

"**Why do you care! Why shouldn't I kill myself Tai? Why do you give a flying fuck about what I do! Why do you fucking care? WHY!?" Matt was becoming hysterical.**

"**Because I love you!"**

**Matt's jaw dropped. "What?"**

**Tai looked down at the ground. "Because I'm in love with you. That's why I don't want you to die."**

_He loves me?_** Matt was stunned.** _No, he can't_**. "You're lying to me! You don't love me! You're lying!"**

**Tai looked back up into Matt's eyes. "I'm not lying! Believe me. I love you, Yama. I loved you since the first day I saw you. I was just always afraid to tell you."**

"**Prove it…" Matt whispered, tears still flowing.**

**Tai slowly brought his face to Matt's, gently kissing him, so as not to hurt Matt's injured lip. They stayed that way for awhile, until Matt started to convulse with more tears. "I love you Yama." Tai said, kissing away the droplets flowing from Matt's eyes.**

"**I love you too, Tai."**

**TBC…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Hate me, Love Me, whatever... Just leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BE CAREFUL!!! I have posted 5 chapters in 3 days. I noticed that the last chapter I posted has been getting more hits than the one before. Be careful not to accidentally skip a chapter.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. Indicates Matt's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: YAWN**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Matt blinked repeatedly, as his eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight. He would have shut them, and try to return to blissful sleep, only he felt different this morning.** _He felt warm, safe, and almost…content._** He turned his head, facing the brown haired boy from his dreams.**

"**Good morning beautiful." Tai whispered.**

**Matt blushed.** _I can't believe my wish came true_

"**You sleep okay?" Tai asked, playing with the loose strands of hair falling around Matt's face.**

"**Yes." Matt whispered. He suddenly felt very self-conscience around Tai. Their relationship was completely different now. It was strange, but a good strange.**

**Tai smiled, "Do you know how cute you are when you blush?"**

"**No." Matt whispered again. Blushing ten times harder than before.**

"**Well, you're absolutely adorable." Tai said, kissing the tip of Matt's nose.**

_I'm in heaven_

**Tai turned serious for a moment, "Do you feel okay?"**

**Matt was jerked back into reality, when Tai asked that question. He shut his eyes tight.** _I raped yesterday. I tried to kill myself. I don't feel okay. I still want to die._

**Matt opened his eyes, "I want to die."**

**Tai's eyes turned sad. "Please Yama, please don't say that."**

"**I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I want to die."** _I'm sorry Tai_

"**If you die, then I'll die too. I don't think I could live without you. And what about TK, Matt? Are you willing to leave him all alone in the world?"**

_He would die? Can't live without me? TK? What about them? I'm a selfish fuck._

"**I'm sorry Tai." Was all Matt manage to say.**

"**Don't tell me you're sorry Matt, tell me you won't try to kill yourself. Make that promise to me, that you refused to make before." Tai looked into Matt's eyes hopefully.**

**How could I do this to Tai and TK? **_But it's so hard to say._** "I promise." Matt finally whispered.**

**Tai's eyes grew wide. "What?"**

"**I promise I won't try to kill myself again." Matt whispered, louder this time.**

"**Thank you Matt, thank you!" Tai exclaimed, covering Matt's face with kisses.**

**Matt managed to smile. It felt good to have Tai kiss him. It felt good to feel loved. Tai was right, he didn't want to die.**

**Tai lips eventually drifted to Matt's lips. **

**The kiss was deep, long, and loving. Matt couldn't get enough of it. He kissed back, trying to return the love he felt from Tai.**

**Still kissing, Tai shifted his body, resting it on top of Matt's. **

_No!_** Matt panicked, and broke the kiss.**

**Tai looked worried. "What's wrong Yama?"**

"**I don't want to do that." Matt whispered, looking away.**

"**What, kiss?" Tai asked.**

**Matt looked at Tai again, "No…umm…I don't want to…umm… " **

"**Don't want to what? Tell me Yama."**

"**Have sex." Matt finally whispered.**

**Tai looked surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to do that Yama. And I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. All I want to do right now is hold you, and love you." He lowered his head again, to reconnect with Matt's lips.**

"**I knew it! You two are gonna get married!"**

**Both boy sat up, in surprise. Matt looked over at his little brother.**

**TK was grinning. "I told you!"**

**Matt just shook his head.**

**Tai grinned himself. "We're getting married? That's wonderful news!" Tai embraced Matt, "Aww, my wittle wife Yamato!"**

_WIFE!_** "Oh, you better take that back…" Matt pulled back, giving Tai an evil look.**

"**Okay, okay, my wittle husband. Who of course does all the cooking, cleaning, and baby making." **

"**You're asking for it Tai…" **

"**Oh, like you don't love every minute of being my submissive partner, Yama."**

"**TAI!"**_ I'm gonna smack that baka!_

**Tai laughed, "Calm down Yama, I was only joking. You don't want to kill me anyway, I'm too cute!"**

_You are too cute to kill, but you're still a baka._

"**Hey, I have an idea!" Tai suddenly announced, "Why don't the three of us have a picnic at the park, today?"**

"**A picnic?" Matt asked.** _I don't want to go out_

**TK chimed in, "That sounds like a great idea!"**

"**Then it's settled. If T-man wants to go, then we all want to go. Right Yama?"**

**Matt sighed, "Yeah, a picnic sounds great."**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Matt yawned, and laid on his back, resting his head on Tai's lap. He gazed up at the night sky trying to pick out constellations. He never could find them, though. It seemed like everyone could see them but him.**

"**Matt, you're gonna have to go home sooner or later. We've been out here all day."**

_Fuck home. I don't want to go back there_**. Matt yawned again. Despite the fact he didn't even want to go on the picnic, the beauty of the night sky was hard to leave. "So? Who cares. Let's just stay out here forever."**

**Tai smiled. "I'd love to stay out here with you forever. But you are about to fall asleep on me, like TK did an hour ago." He motioned toward the sleeping boy, on the other end of the blanket they had laid out earlier.**

**Matt sighed, "I just don't want today to end. It's been so…perfect."**

"**Don't worry Yama, we'll have plenty of perfect days together. And besides, in two more weeks you'll be living with me. What could be more perfect than that?"**

**Matt cracked a smile. "You are so conceited!"**

"**Hey, I'm not the one who spends an hour doing my hair every morning!"**

"**Touché." Matt looked back up at the stars, going deep into thought. "Tai?" He whispered.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You wouldn't ever hurt me, would you?"** _Emotinally hurt me..._

**Tai looked shocked by his question. "What?"**

**Matt's eyes were concentrating on a single star in the sky. He didn't want to look Tai in the eye. "I just don't know if I could handle it if you did."**

"**Yama, I love you, and I would never hurt you. Ever. And I'll kill anyone who ever tries to hurt you again."**

**Matt smiled. "Thanks Tai. When did it become you protecting me, instead of me protecting you?"**

"**Who knows. Life is strange, isn't it."**

"**A little too strange if you ask me. Oh well, let's go home." Matt said, rising to his feet.**

**Tai picked up the sleeping TK, while Matt picked up the rest of their belongings. They walked home in silence.**

**---------------------------------**

**Tai placed TK into his bed, and covered him with the blanket. He and Matt walked out of TK's room, shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other for a long while. Neither of them saying anything. **

"**You should get some sleep." Tai finally said. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but was caught by his arm.**

"**Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me tonight."** _Please don't leave me alone, Tai. _

"**Okay, I'll stay."**

**TBC...**

**There you go, another pointless chapter. Leave the necessary reviews if you please. Really, my ego doesn't get stroked nearly enough.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again I am going to say this... MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T ACCIDENTALLY SKIP A CHAPTER! I've been posting chapters faster than you can blink.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. **_Indicates Matt's thoughts. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…absolutely nothing…except my apathy…can you own apathy? Fuck ****it, who cares? I don't.**

**WARNING This fic has non-consensual sex, violence, AND is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Matt stared at the ceiling, listening to Tai's gentle breathing next to him. The brown haired boy was asleep, but he wasn't. He couldn't get that man out of his head. Couldn't get the feeling off of his body. He was up every night this past week, reliving his rape over and over in his head. He didn't really think about it much during the day, when he had other things to occupy his mind. But the nights…were completely different. There were absolutely no distractions available. All there was at night, was the darkness, and his thoughts. He couldn't even escape into sleep anymore. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw him, felt him, heard his voice. Matt closed his eyes.**

_"Tell me you love me!"_

**Matt reopened them, and shivered. He looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. Tai was the one small comfort he felt at night. He had made Tai spend every night with him, since his birthday. It made him feel safer for some reason. He wasn't really sure why, however, considering there was nothing Tai could do, if the man came back.** _What will I do if he comes back?_ **Matt studied Tai's features for awhile, trying to memorize every line, and curve. **_He's so beautiful. I still don't understand, how someone like him, could love ever possibly love me_**. Matt closed his eyes again, hoping Tai's image would help him fall asleep.**

"_You're mine boy! Say you'll never fuck that other boy again_**!"**

**Matt's opened his eyes.** _I'll kill him. That's what I'll do if he comes back. I'll fucking kill him_

**Matt sat up, and crawled out of bed as carefully as he could. He didn't want to wake Tai. He walked into his Fathers bedroom, and picked up the gun that had been abandoned there, days before. He regarded the gun for awhile, suicidal urges running through him again.** _No, I promised Tai. Now where are those bullets?_

**Matt looked in the box, which had previously held the gun. Finding no bullets there, he began to rummage around, under his Father's bed again. He found a small box, and proceeded to open it.** _There they are_**. Matt quickly loaded the gun.** _Let's see that rat bastard touch me now. _

**Matt returned to his bedroom, with the loaded gun, and placed it in the drawer of his nightstand. He crawled back into bed, resting next to the still sleeping Tai. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would soon claim him.**

"_You're mine! Do you hear me! Mine! I'll make sure you know it good and well this time!"_

**Matt's eyes shot back open. **_No! I'm not his! I'm not! I'm Tai's!_** He clung onto Tai, not caring if he woke the other boy up, anymore.** _Make me yours Tai! Make me yours_

"**Hmmm…Yama, what's wrong?" Tai sleepily mumbled.**

**Matt didn't respond. Instead, he captured Tai's lips with his own, kissing him passionately.** _Make me yours Tai._

**Tai groaned, deep in his throat.**

**Matt deepened the kiss, feeling something start to come alive in him. Not breaking the kiss, he positioned his body so that he straddled Tai's hips. He had to do this. He had to know what it felt like to feel loved instead of used. He had to be Tai's. He had to. But he wasn't exactly sure how to make it happen. He didn't know what to do. He began to rock his hips against Tai's, hoping Tai would figure out what he wanted to do.**

**Tai moaned in Matt's mouth, quickly becoming aroused.**

**Matt felt Tai's arousal, and became a little braver. He slipped his hand down, between their bodies, grasping Tai's hardness.**

**Tai gasped, breaking the kiss. "Matt, what are you doing!"**

**Matt suddenly felt very embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he muttered, quickly crawling off of Tai, and back to his side of the bed. He fixed his eyes towards the ceiling.** _He probably thinks I'm a slut now._

"**No, it's okay Yama. I was enjoying it. I was just a little surprised." Tai quickly moved himself, so that he was positioned over Matt. **

**Matt looked into Tai's eyes, questioningly. "You were?"**

"**Definitely." He lowered his lips back to Matt's. **

**Matt wrapped his arms around Taichi, bringing his body as close as he could to his own. He had to feel Tai. Had to have Tai touch him. Had to make that man disappear. **

"**Matt…" Tai whispered, mouth slowly traveling down Matt's neck.**

**Matt gasped, tingles running through his body. Tai's tongue played along his neck, awakening every nerve. He had never imagined, anything could feel this good. Tai's thumb began to rub over his bare nipple. He had never been touched like this before. It felt…unbelievable. Matt gasped again, when he felt Tai's thumb replaced with a warm, wet mouth. **

**Tai's tongue danced upon Matt's nipple, sucking and teasing. After successfully hardening that nipple, he let the tip of his tongue trail across Matt's chest, and to the other nipple. Soon his mouth captured that one as well.**

**Matt moaned, hands moving up to grip the hair on the back of Tai's head. He needed to hold onto something.**

**Tai brought his head back up, kissing Matt again.**

**Matt kissed Tai back desperately. He needed this. He needed it. He pushed his hips forward, causing both of their erections to touch. Both moaned into the others mouth.** _I need to be yours. I need to be…_** "…yours." Matt whispered, breaking the kiss.**

"**What?" Tai panted, trying to catch his breath from the kiss.**

"**Make me yours Tai." Matt whispered, eyes pleading with Tai's, "I want to belong to you."**

**Tai looked deep into Matt's eyes, concerned. "Are you sure you are ready for this Yama? I don't want you to do something you may regret."**

"**Please Tai, please. I need this. You got to make him go away. Please." **

**Tai nodded, understanding. "Okay Yama." He kissed Matt lightly on the lips and glanced around the room. "Do you have any lubricant?"**

**Matt shuddered, remembering the man asking him that. Still unsure of what it was, he gave the same answer. "Lubricant?"**

**Tai laughed. "I guess not. I'll go see what I can find." Tai rose from the bed, and head toward the bathroom.**

**Matt whimpered from the loss of Tai's body heat. He watched, as Tai left, then returned with something in his hand. He could only stare, as Tai pulled down his boxer shorts and kick them away. He had never seen Tai naked before.** _Beautiful._

**Tai sat on the bed, and began to unscrew the top off the mystery object.**

**Matt looked at it closely. It was a tube of Vaseline. Matt looked at Tai, confused.**

**Tai smiled, "Trust me." Tai began to coat his erection with the Vaseline.**

**Finally, it dawned on Matt what the Vaseline was for.** _Why didn't that man use that?_ **Matt shook his head, trying to remove 'him' from it. He removed his own boxers, blushing as Tai stared at him. Matt got on all fours, positioning his body so that Tai could claim him.**

"**What are you doing?" Tai asked, apparently confused with Matt's actions.**

**This confused Matt.** _Am I doing something wrong?_** "Ummm…getting into position?"Matt said quietly, feeling embarrased.**

**Tai shook his head, and made a face. "No, not like that. We're gonna do it like this." Tai grabbed Matt by the hips, flipping him over onto his back.**

**Matt looked up into Tai's eyes, surprised.** _You can do it like this?_** "Oh…" was all Matt whispered.**

"**You're absolutely beautiful Yama." Tai leaned forward, to kiss Matt. He lowered his hand to Tai's arousal, and began to stroke it. He smiled, as Matt moaned. "Are you sure you're ready for this Yama?"**

"**Make me yours, Tai." Matt whispered, enjoying the feeling of Tai's hand stroking him. **_Being with Tai feels so…right. He'll make it feel good. He'll make 'him' go away._

**Tai locked lips with Matt again. He positioned himself at Matt's opening, and gently pushed himself forward.**

**Matt immediately tensed up.**_ Maybe I shouldn't do this. It's going to hurt._

"**Relax Matt. You need to relax. It's going to hurt a little at first, but it will get better. Trust me. Just try to relax."**

**Matt nodded, trying to force his muscles to relax. **

**Tai ever so slowly, pushed his way deep into Matt, pausing often to let him adjust. **

_It hurts, but I can do this. I HAVE to do this_

**Tai began to rock in and out of him. **

** As Tai stroked, the pain started to subside. **"**Unh," Matt moaned. Something deep within him had just been hit. It felt unbelievable.** _Oh God...this CAN feel good._

**Tai began to kiss Matt again.**

"**Mmmph." Matt moaned into Tai's mouth this time. He hit the spot again. And again. Over and over. Matt was reaching the edge. He'd never felt this good in his life. He had to release. He clung onto Tai for dear life, as he released himself, between their sweaty bodies.**

**Tai, after a couple more strokes, reached his own climax, and collapsed onto Matt.**

**They lay there for awhile, trying to catch their breath.**

"**I love you Matt." Tai whispered in his ear.**

"**I love you too Tai." Matt whispered back, and smiled.** _I belong to you now_**. He slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep to images of Tai.**

**-----------------------------**

**SLAM! **

**Matt awoke with a start.** _That was the front door! No,no,no,no,no! He can't be back! Tai, don't let him hurt me._

**As if reading Matt's thoughts, Tai wrapped his arms protectively around the blond. **

"**God…why?" Matt whispered. He could hear footsteps now, each step becoming louder, and closer than the one before.** _I'll kill him. _

**Matt broke himself from Tai's embrace, turning to reach into the nightstand drawer. Gun in hand, he turned back towards Tai.**

**Tai's eyes widened at the object in Matt's hand. "Matt…"**

"**I have to…" Matt looked down at the gun in his hand. He wanted the man dead, but could he actually do it? Could he actually take another persons life?** _Maybe I won't have to kill him. Maybe the gun will scare him, and he'll leave._

**The footsteps ceased, right outside Matt's door. Matt swallowed, and hid the gun behind his back.** _Please, just go away_**. The doorknob slowly turned. Matt was scared now.** _Go away, Go away_

**The door creaked open, revealing the figure of a tall man.**

**Matt's fear, quickly turned to shock. "Dad?" He whispered in disbelief.** _He came back…_

**Mr. Ishida just remained at the doorway, staring at Matt and Tai.**

"**Dad?" Matt whispered again, a little louder this time, hoping for some sort of response.**

**Mr. Ishida gave none. He turned, and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.**

"**Holy shit! My Father's home." Matt shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He definitely wasn't expecting this to happen.** _Well, at least it wasn't that guy…but what am I suppose to do about this?_

**TBC...**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, you know you want to review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**ONCE AGAIN, BE SURE YOU DIDN'T SKIP A CHAPTER. This is the 7th chapter I have posted in 3 days. This is the LAST chapter. Sorry if it disappoints.**

**A/N: Matt is 17. Tai is 18. TK is 8. **_Indicates Matt's thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to plenty of anime's, but Digimon's not one of them.**

**WARNING: This fic has non consensual sex, violence, AND is yaoi. So don't harass me if these things piss you off.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Matt hurriedly threw his clothes on, not looking forward to what was going to probably be a very shitty night.**

"**Tai, I want you to leave right now." Matt said, trying to keep his voice calm.**

"**I really don't think I should leave you…"**

"**Just do it." Matt said forcefully. **_Trust me. You shouldn't be here for this._

"**But what if he hurts you?" Tai whispered, totally concerned with Matt's well being.**

"**My Father has never hurt me." Matt lied. He had never mentioned to Tai that his Father use to beat him, and he wasn't about to mention it now. "Don't worry Tai. I'll be fine. I just don't want to make the situation any worse than it has to be." **_Please just leave._

**Tai sighed,"Okay Matt. If that's what you want. Just please stay safe."**

"**I will, I promise." Matt whispered, gently laying a kiss on Tai's forehead. **_I hope this is a promise I can keep. _**"Go out the window so he doesn't see you again."**

**Tai nodded, and slipped out the window, into the darkness.**

**Matt stared at his bedroom door trying to summon up the courage to walk through it. **_What's the worst that could happen? He slaps you up a little bit. No big deal. It wouldn't be the first time. _**Matt turned the doorknob and made his way to the living room.**

**Clang. Clank. Matt heard the noises in the kitchen. The mumbled curses. CRASH! Matt drew in a deep breath of air and entered the Kitchen, ready to accept his fate.**

"**Fuck. Where's the fucking booze Yamato!" Mr. Ishida yelled, acknowledging Matt's presence.**

"**We don't have any." **_He's drunk. As usual._

"**What the fuck do you mean we don't have any? You little fuck! You drank all my Goddamn liquor didn't you!" Mr. Ishida immediately went up to Matt.**

**Matt raised his hand up to his face instinctively, waiting for a blow to follow.**

"**Awww….you think I'm gonna hit you? You think I'm gonna bruise that pretty little face of yours."**

**Matt remained silent.**

"**What? I'm not good enough to answer? Do you think you're better than me or something?"**

_Yes. _**"No." Matt quickly answered.**

"**No, of course you don't." Mr. Ishida walked past Matt and into the Living room. **

_I should just go to bed and try to talk to him in the morning. Hopefully he'll be somewhat sober by then. _**Matt started to head back towards his room.**

"**Where the fuck you think you're going little Faggot?" Mr. Ishida yelled, stopping Matt in his tracks.**

"**To bed." Matt whispered. **_Shit. Here we go._

"**Going back to crawl in bed with you're little boyfriend?" Mr. Ishida grabbed his stomach and laughed. "I always knew you were a fucking queer. You've always stank of it." Mr. Ishida walked back up to his son and grabbed him hard by the arm. "You like it up the ass, boy?"**

**Matt shook his head no, hoping that was the answer that would piss him off the least.**

"**Liar!" Matt was thrown to the ground. "You like it up the ass?" Mr. Ishida asked again, this time kicking Matt in his side. **

"**No." Matt whispered, clutching his side in pain. **_Shit. Does he want me to answer yes?_

**Mr. Ishida pulled Matt up by his shirt and slapped him across the face. "Do you like it up the ass, fag?"**

_Please stop hitting me. _**"Yes." Matt whispered this time, hoping it would stop the onslaught.**

**Using his free hand, Mr. Ishida pulled out a gun from the back of his pants, and held it against Matt's head. **_Oh shit….Oh God….don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

"**Got you scared now, don't I boy. I should just kill you. I'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you."**

**Matt squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to die. He knew it.**

"**Fuck you're not worth the bullet." Mr. Ishida muttered, throwing Matt back to the ground.**

**Matt trembled on the ground. He was too scared to make any sort of movement. He felt another sharp pain connect with his side. **_SHIT!_

"**Why the fuck don't you ever fight back?"**

_Because you're my Father. Because I still love you. Because I want you to be the way you were before._

"**You're such a pussy shit. Get the fuck out of my face."**

**Matt quickly rose and left the room, but instead of going to his own bedroom, he went to TK's.**

**Once he entered he saw the small child, sitting on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and his head buried in his knees. **_Oh God. He's crying. He heard everything. _**Matt immediately locked the door, scooped up the boy, and brought him to bed. Once TK was calm, Matt let sleep finally take over.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Matt awoke to the sounds of sobbing. He looked down at the little boy nestled next to him, sleeping peacefully. **_Is Dad…crying?_

**Matt got up and walked to the Living room. There his Father sat in a chair, head in hands, body convulsing in his misery. Matt wasn't sure what he should do.**

**Suddenly Mr. Ishida looked up at Matt. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Matt the warmest smile. "Please, come here." Mr. Ishida whispered in the gentlest voice Matt had ever heard from his Father. "Please come to me." The man out stretched his arms towards his son.**

**Matt's heart thumped in his chest. His Father looked so happy. **_He wants to hug me? Does he really want to hug me?_

"**Please." Mr. Ishida whispered again.**

**Matt wrapped his arms around his Father for the first time in years. **_This is how it should be. This is how a Father and son should be. There should be love._** Mr. Ishida scooped him up onto his lap, and hugged him back. Matt knew he was acting like an 8 year old, but he didn't care. **_You're finally back Dad. You're finally back._

**They both pulled away from the embrace and looked at each other, both sporting the biggest smile possible.**

**Mr. Ishida ran his hand through Matt's hair. "I missed you Nancy."** _Nancy?_

"**I've been waiting so long for you to return. I thought you would never come back. But you did." Mr. Ishida embraced Matt again, but this time he didn't hug back. **_He thinks I'm Mom._

**Matt opened his mouth, not really knowing what to say. "I'm not…"**

"**Shhhhh. Don't say anything honey." Their bodies separated once more and Mr. Ishida took his son's face in his hands. "You're still so beautiful. Why did you ever leave me honey? Why? Promise you'll never leave me again. Promise me."**

**Matt slowly nodded his head, unsure why he made the promise from his Mother.**

"**Thank you honey. I love you so much. I love you."**

**Matt felt his Fathers lips placed upon his own. **_NO! _**Matt shoved himself off of his fathers lap, falling onto the floor.**

"**Nancy! What's wrong?"**

"**I'm not Nancy! I'm Matt! MATT! You're son!"**

**Mr. Ishida blinked a few times. "Matt?" He shook his head, and looked around the room. "Matt, where'd Nancy go? Where's your Mother!" There was panic in his voice.**

"**She's dead Dad. She's dead. She was never here. She's dead." Matt kept repeating it over and over. "She's dead. She's dead..." **_Dead…._

"**No….no. Not again. Why did you leave me again Nancy? WHY!" Mr. Ishida took out his gun and placed it to his temple. "Nancy…I love you."**

"**God Dad! NO!"**

**BANG!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Matt dropped his bag of belongings on the floor of his new home. It was a small two bedroom apartment near the college campus. There was ugly wallpaper on the wall. Ugly linoleum. A nasty brown carpet. An Avocado green refrigerator in the kitchen. Ugly everything.**

"**Hey Matt! Look! There's a pool back here!" TK shouted, pointing out the window. "Wow! This is the best place ever! Can I go swimming?"**

**Matt smiled, "Yeah, of course you can."**

"**Yay!" TK ran off to his bedroom to change.**

**Matt inhaled deeply trying to take in the smell of his new surroundings.**

**Matt felt arms embrace him from behind, light kisses falling on his neck. "Isn't this place perfect?" Tai whispered in his ear.**

_Yes. It is._

**THE END**

**--------------------------------**

**Feel free to bitch about my ending. Waaaaay long ago, when I actually still gave a shit about this story, I had planned a sequel. But that probably won't happen. Really, we're lucky I even finished this. I'm the laziest shit on the planet.**


End file.
